mabinogiprosfandomcom-20200214-history
Critical Hit
If you learn to strike the weak points on your enemy, it's not so difficult to deliver only a few blows to end a powerful enemy that looks down his nose at you. Although, ordinary people attribute such strikes to coincidence, calling it a lucky shot, critical hits don't happen accidentally, no matter how lucky you are. This skill is impossible without careful observations of your enemy and identifying his weakness. The more you train yourself in this skill, the more opportunities you will have in delivering a critical hit. Details * The Critical Hit skill adds to damage dealt when the player successfully lands a critical blow. ** Critical damage is calculated as Damage + (Max Damage * Critical Bonus). * Every +10 Will adds 1% to critical chance. ** The amount of Critical that is contributed by the Will stat is calculated by: (Will-10)/10 *** Therefore, if the player has less than 10 Will, the deficit will actually penalize the Critical Hit chance. (eg. 0 Will will be -1.0% Critical) * Every +5 Luck adds 1% to critical chance. ** The amount of Critical that is contributed by Luck stat is calculated by: (Luck-10)/5 *** Therefore, if the player has less than 10 luck, the deficit will actually penalize the Critical Hit chance. (eg. 0 Luck will be -2.0% Critical) * A High Ranked Counterattack also adds to critical chance. ** Counterattack uses the enemy's critical hit rate as well as rank, rather than the player's. * Player's Critical Chance appears to have no limit. * Critical Chance is effectively capped at a maximum of 30%. If your chances of landing a Critical Hit are above 30% as indicated by the formula below, it is reduced to 30%. ** To find out what your chance of landing a Critical Hit on a monster is, the formula is as follows: (Your critical %) - (Monster's Protection x 2) *** For example, you want to try to Critical a Siren. However, she has a Protection rate of 30%. That means you need at least a 61% of Critical to at least have a 1% Chance of scoring a Critical Hit. If you have 91% Critical, then you will have a maximum chance of scoring a Critical on her. ** Players conducted a trial in which a person with 90% critical attacked a Black-tailed Mongoose (which has 16 Protection). Using the above formula, the chance for critical should have been 58%. However, out of 3308 attacks, only 989 Criticals were observed; a cap of ~30%. * Critical Chance is a number out of a 100%. For example, if you have 20% Critical Chance, you would normally score a Critical Hit out of every five attacks. * The skills Windmill, Stomp, Thunder, Fireball, Ice Spear, Spirit Weapon Awakening, Flame Burst, Blaze, and Wings of Rage all ignore the monster's Protection when calculating Critical Chance. However, maximum Critical will still be capped at 30%. ** Escape Bombs will also ignore monsters' protection even though it isn't a skill. * If you manage to use an Area of Effect attack (i.e.- splash damage, Windmill, etc.) an enemy and a Critical occurs, then all the targets will receive Critical damage. * If the user successfully performs a Critical Hit on a stunning blow, the stun will be extended slightly. ** If the user performs a Critical Hit on an attack that would push the target back, the target will be knocked down instead. * The Critical Hit skill affects all forms of Critical Hits, from Melee, Ranged, Magic, Alchemy, or special attacks (such as Spirit Weapon Awakening). * Landing a critical blow to a monster will reset the monster's AI to what it was doing beforehand. * Critical blows can change Aggro. * You cannot score a critical hit at Novice Rank, regardless of what Critical % Chance you have. The exception to this is the Counterattack skill. * When using Smash with a Two-handed weapon, you gain an additional +5% critical chance. * Some skills such as Shock, Spear of God, and Mana Crystallization are not multiplied by Critical damage even if one occurs. * Critical hit will receive double training only from the Ranger Destiny, despite being utilized by all forms of combat. Easy Training Critical Hit can be a daunting skill to advance because it depends on gaining and receiving critical damage, which players cannot directly control. To gain more critical hits, you should fight using Daggers or small weapons with high attack speed and high critical rate. You should also pick mobs with a low protection rate. The Foxes in Tir Chonaill or Raccoons in Dugald Aisle are obvious choices. To receive critical hits, the best method requires reasonable Defense and a mountable pet. If you can lower your Protection by enchant or title, it will also help. Go to Ciar Normal and look around for a Mimic pit. The more Mimics you find in one room, the better this will work. Mount your pet and touch all of the Mimics. They will not awaken immediately. Unmount your pet and all Mimics will aggro you simultaneously. Let them knock you around for a while and you will gain critical hits fairly often. If the Mimics do only 1 HP damage, you can semi-afk while this process is going on, coming back occasionally to refill your HP. You may also wish to remove all of your unnecessary equipment to conserve durability. If you receive a critical hit while using the Defense skill, it will not count towards training. In the Shadow Mission, Provocation, after you complete the mission, equip Dagger or Spiked Knuckle/Bear Knuckle and attack the Barrier Spikes, leaving it on auto attack. On Basic difficulty, Barrier Spikes have no Protection, and the ones in this mission are nearly indestructible. You will continue to score critical blows which count towards training, regardless of whether you have no stamina, or have no weapon durability. Alternatively, you may enter Tir Na Nog to battle against Zombies using Flame Burst, as it ignores protection but not their Passive Defenses. Critical hit is also a good skill to raise while training Windmill, as windmill ignores protection. Training windmill on zombies in Tir Na Nog is good because often you will end up hitting multiple zombies per attack, giving you multiple points toward critical hit. Summary Obtaining the Skill * The Practice Rank of Critical Hit is received upon advancing Melee Combat or Ranged Attack to Rank F. ** In order to advance Critical Hit to rank F, the player must receive a critical hit from an opponent or to deal a critical hit with Counterattack *** Easiest way to do this is to be attacked by Gray Wolves while still at low level. **** Because of the nature of the skill, a player cannot deal a critical hit before rank F unless it is performed using Counterattack Training Method Rank F Rank E Rank D Rank C Rank B Rank A Rank 9 Rank 8 Rank 7 Rank 6 Rank 5 Rank 4 Rank 3 Rank 2 Rank 1